Prophesized
by snails rule
Summary: The Order has suffered a tremendous loss in the war against Voldemort. Can the underdogs manage a spectaculer return? Or will their efforts amount to nothing? Please read and review. I tried to make the summary mysterious.
1. Chapter 1

**Prophesized**

A/N- _I do not own any of the characters in this chapter (not so sure about later ones). I do however own the lovely plot line. One quick warning: severe character death._

Prologue

_A Lonely Field Where Harry is Having His Final Battle With Lord Voldemort_

"Well, Potter, it looks as though you have been cornered yet again. This time you will not escape me." Lord Voldemort slowly walked towards Harry who was indeed stuck in a corner. "You are the most troublesome boy that I know. You have defeated and evaded me long enough. I do not wish to take any more chances. It may be a bit simple, but…_EXPELLIARMUS_!" he screamed the last word and Harry's wand was pulled from his hand. Voldemort caught by the tips of his fingers, giving it a deft twirl and snapping it in two as he gave Harry a smile. You shall not live, Potter. You will be known as 'The Boy Who DIED.' _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" There was a flash of green light and half of a scream before Harry Potter, the Chosen One, fell to the ground, finally overcome by the evil forces that surrounded him.

Voldemort walked closer and looked upon his victim with disgust. He gave Harry a small kick so that his now scarless face was in the mud. "I have finally defeated the one person that stood in y way. I have finally killed HARRY POTTER!" He let out a cry of joy that filled the night. He kept laughing as he turned away, walked a short distance from his greatest triumph, and Apparated into the night and the start of eleven years of renewed terror.

A young girl, at the age of sixteen with flaming red hair and a face full of freckles ran to the side of the lifeless, would-be hero. She gently tuned him over to face the sky and cried into the night in horror.

"I was going to tell him tonight, after the battle." Ginny's voice spoke to Hermione. "Now he'll never know about our child. He would have been so happy, it might have saved him."

"Don't start feeling guilty. There was nothing that you could do." Hermione reached out to grab her hand. "I know that it's hard, but we have to move on and get you into hiding we must protect the baby. It may be the one thing of joy that remains for a long time."

"I understand, Hermione. I just wish that Harry could be with me." She looked hopefully towards her companion, hoping that she knew some obscure spell that could bring back her love.

"Ginny, you know that there's no way to do that,"

As she said those words, a great crash sounded throughout Grimmauld Place, followed by the shrieks of Mrs. Black. "THE GREAT LORD HAS COME! HE IS HERE TO FINISH THE BLOOD TRAITORS AN-" A strangled scream followed as Ginny and Hermione dove into a hidden closet fumbling for a secret door. They heard footsteps and a shouted killing curse as they managed to open up the underground compartment. They were just reaching towards a portkey when the door was flung open and they found themselves face to face with A very angry Lord Voldemort. "Did you think I would not find your petty head quarters? Did you think that I would not come to kill you? I want to be rid of all opposition. AVADA KED-" He was cut short when he was hit in the face by a small bolt. He disappeared and was transported to a far away dessert by The portkey that Ginny had thrown at him.

"We should probably go upstairs. I want to see if anyone… if anyone is…" She couldn't finish her sentence, but Ginny knew what Hermione was trying to say. She was worried about everyone too.

The scene upstairs was horrific. Countless bodies lay strewn on the kitchen floor. It looked as if Voldemort had killed every member of the Order of the Phoenix with one terrible spell. At a quick glance, they saw almost all of the Weaslys, excluding Percy of course, and Moody, Lupin, Tonks, even Hagrid all lay slumped over on the table, some on the ground, as if they were standing when they were hit. They turned to ward each other, tears in their eyes and began to burn the bodies, one by one in a magical fire, using a spell created specifically for sending a wizard to their final resting spot.

A/N- _I'm sorry that it's so short, but I think that I squished a lot of information into it. I'm sorry that it also seems that everything that happens is death, but that has a reason, too. Don't worry, the next chapter will be much better. This is just the prologue and the real story doesn't start for eleven years. I will tell you that neither Ginny nor Hermione die. Now, go away, because I'm not giving away anymore secrets._

_I portrayed Voldemort as best I could but he may seem a bit off._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_11 Years Later _

_The Room of Requirement_

"Latiana January Weasly, why did you go out _again_? You know that you could be seen, and that would be the end of both of us." Ginny reprimanded her daughter. "I know that you think you won't be noticed because of your silly robes, but they know all of the children that go here. If a_ real_ Death Eater saw you, they would know instantly that you weren't a student."

"Mom, they wouldn't see me. If I could sneak into the dormitories and steal a girl's robes while she slept, don't you think that I could blend in to a group of students walking through the halls? I just want to get out of the room sometimes. It's boring in here." She attempted to reason with her mother, even though she could tell that it wouldn't do any good. Ginny would watch her like a hawk for the next few weeks. If not her, then she would get Aunt Miney to do it.

"Ginny, I have to agree with the girl." Aunt Miney said as she walked into the foyer of our room. "It is, after all, the beginning of the year, only Lucious could possibly know the face of every student in the school. And as he is always in the '_headmaster's'_ office, I doubt he would see her unless she was caught breaking the rules." She stressed the word headmaster's because of the fact that the real headmaster's office had sealed itself against every dark wizard that had tried to enter. They had barely been able to open the front door for that matter. "She also has the map, dear, and could easily avoid Draco, who would be the only professor that would ever put together your red and Harry's mess to recognize her as your daughter and besides her hair, she looks nothing like either of you. I say you should let her out this week."

Latia ran over to embrace her sensible, bushy haired aunt. "Oh, thank you Aunt Miney!" She looked to her mother for the final judgment, knowing that Aunt Miney's reasoning always made a big impression on her mother.

"After this week you are forbidden to enter the foyer, even." Her mother finally gave in to her daughter's wishes. "Now go change out of those horrible robes." Latia gladly obeyed her mother and went to her room. "Hermione, why do you have to say things like that? You know as well as I do that our situation is delicate."

"Yes, I do. But I also know that Harry Potter's daughter would not be able to live locked up in house that is in no way connected to the real world. At least in the castle she can look out the window. I'm surprised that you can handle it."

"OK, you're right. She needs the freedom to go outside once in a while." Ginny turned around and walked towards her room.

In Latiana's Room

After changing into her regular robe, (a floating blue one) Latia decided to look through her schoolbooks. One thing her mother did go into the castle for was books. She really wanted her daughter to have the best education, even if she would never join the real world. Aunt Miney taught Latia Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. Most subjects were very limited, like Potions, which they needed special ingredients for, and Herbology, which required plants. In Defense the most that they could do was learn about the creatures that they would be defending themselves against. Charms and Transfiguration were OK, they had to be quiet, but History of Magic was by far her best subject. She couldn't get enough of it, especially the recent part. It was so interesting, how the Dark Lord was defeated by a baby who beat him so many times. Her favorite book was called _Chosen To Die. _It was written after Lord Voldemort had come to power the second time, so the point of view was skewed in his favor, but she could see through all of the 'senile old man' information, to the true story. Harry Potter had survived when he was only one year old, and grew up oblivious to the magical world. In his first year at Hogwarts, he defeated the Dark Lord again and did the same his second year. His third year he actually helped to bring the Dark Lord's servant to him, but fourth year he escaped from death yet again. In fifth year he beat Lord Voldemort and in the sixth he started trying to defeat him. His seventh year, he didn't go to Hogwarts, instead deciding to search out the Dark Lord's horcruxes. This final adventure ended in Harry's death and the beginning of Voldemort's reign, but the obstacles that the young, would be hero overcame were overwhelming. It gave her hope that someone might be able to kill him this time as well.

Latia sat on her bed and opened the book to her favorite part and began to read:

_The Great Lord was walking through Gettysburg, searching for inspiration, when he saw his only living adversary Harry Potter. The boy stood still, waiting for his doom. As Lord Voldemort approached him, Potter gave him a cocky smile. He told the Dark Lord that he, Harry Potter, would defeat him once and for all on this field of pain and sorrow. The dark Lord laughed in disbelief at the small child that stood in front of him with a wand._

Ginny walked into the room and looked at her daughter, who was so peaceful, immersed in the story of her father. The were reasons that Latia could never know who her father was, but, it was very tempting to let her know that the man she admired was really her dad. But Ginny couldn't. If she did, Latia might try to do something stupid, like her late father undoubtedly would have.

_A/N- Yes, Latia has no idea that Hermione, who she knows only by Miney, was really Harry Potter's best friend. I would also like to say: I told you so. Just in case you didn't believe my last to Author's Notes, this is a much happier chapter than my last one._


End file.
